Cellular phones are very popular and are being equipped with an ever-increasing number of features. No longer is a cell phone strictly used for making calls, but it can also be used as a camera, a global positioning system (GPS) navigation device, a video camera, or a video player to name a few. As the number of uses and time of uses increase, so is the amount of power required.
Users want their mobile devices equipped with the largest possible battery. Frequent recharges means one has to stay in proximity to a power source, such as an alternating current (A/C) or automotive power source. For some movie viewing devices, such as high-end cell phones (e.g., iPhone and smartphones), the devices must be connected to a power outlet in order to avoid their batteries from being drained completely and not being able to complete the movie. Other smartphone features such as enabling GPS and fourth-generation wireless (4G) put added strain on an already overburdened battery.
Thus, a need still remains for reliable and efficient power supply system. In view of demands for increasing power in mobile devices with ever-increasing number of features, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.